Low power duty cycled systems often employ oscillators that reach the target output frequency within a short time period, where data transmission in these systems relies on fast clock recovery. In serial communication of digital data, clock recovery is the process of extracting timing information from a serial data stream to allow the receiving circuit to decode the transmitted symbols in the data stream. Clock recovery from the data stream is expedited by modifying the transmitted data. If a serial communication channel does not transmit the clock signal along with the data stream, then the clock must be regenerated at the receiver, using timing information from the data stream. Clock recovery is a common component of systems communicating over wires, optical fibers, or by radio.